roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nomads
The Greywolf Kingdom, once known as the Nomads can be found as a group or by themselves. In Medieval Warfare: Reforged, all players start the game by choosing a team they want to be on. One of these choices is the Greywolf Kingdom but you can change to a different faction/kingdom if you bought VIP. Originally owning any class of VIP allows the player to switch back to the Nomad class by stepping on a spawn plate rather than the traditional method of having a King exile the player. If you have VIP to change factions you have to click/tap the Kingdom button which is located on the top as the second button in the middle left. Note: Before the new update, you would originally have to switch to any faction/kingdom by stepping on a spawn plate than the original transitional method of having the King of the faction/kingdom exile the player when you had any class of VIP. ''The Nomads/Greywolf Kingdom'' Nomads in Version 1.0.0 The camp is situated on a rocky/grassy area on the top of a mountain. The camp Kingdom is the closest base to the mines, being right on top of it. The upgrades available to the Nomad camp were the Black Market Trader (which is a default building where players can sell ores), The Weapons Merchant, White Tents, a Fire Pit, Small Defensive Walls, and a Lookout Post. For armor, Nomad players would wear the Iron Helm hat and Iron Armor package (One more, the final package). The Weapons merchant was the same as the Black Market Trade can choose half of what you can buy in the three kingdoms. Nomads in Version 2.0.0 Nomads Saving is the same as all kingdoms, as it has a trader that changes our ores, saves it is called a trader instead of the Black Market Trader and The Weapons Merchant is replaced by a true blacksmith, already having access to all available weapons and not had a minimum amount also added support as Melee Weapons Shop and Ranged Weapons Shop that contributes more to nomads and where you buy potions being at least a better kingdom, you will be added more things as the Nomad camp is permanent, but even so it does not have walls, Teleporter, constructions and gate, and the Nomads. The way up and down the Nomads saves if it is a path and not a lot of stone and the viewpoint is better designed that can be seen and noticed well for the nomadic players. Nomads in Version 3.0.0 Note: Because of a new update, The nomads are renamed to the Greywolf Kingdom, and the mines are now below the Outpost. The Ruined Nomads A nomad was added to some ruins being an easter egg that hides in its territory being accessible in a cavern of the Nomad ruins. ''Nomadic Experience (before becoming the Greywolf Kingdom) Players in the Nomad Camp can expect frequent attacks from other factions. The Camp does not have walls to protect itself. The Weapons Merchant at the Nomad's Camp only offers three different weapons, whereas as the Large Weapons Merchant (available at the castles of the other Factions) sells more. 'Advantages and Disadvantages of being Nomads (before becoming the Greywolf Kingdom)' 'Advantages' *King - Anyone can be king, even starting people. *High vantage point - People can snipe with great view. *Clustered Shops - Players do not need to walk far to access shops. *Numerous - Many players choose Nomad, so you usually have someone by your side. 'Disadvantages' *Small size - A spy can easily see what all the nomads are doing. *Numerous - Most people in the server are usually nomad, which can lock this faction. *Un-exile-able - In kingdoms, when someone's exiled, they return as Nomads, but if a Nomad were to be exiled, what would happen? Nothing, meaning Nomad king's CANNOT exile players. *Anyone can be king (This can also result in an AFK king.) *King Donations - Nomads also do not have a Treasury, so they must donate to their king if they want their Kingdom upgraded, and that will be a problem since most people don't know how to upgrade as a king. Trivia * A nomad is a person with no settled home, moving from place to place as a way of obtaining food, finding pasture for livestock, or otherwise making a living. The word Nomad comes from a Greek word that means one who wanders for pasture. * At present the nomads still exist respecting their custom and traveling to where they want as the nomads that are from the antiquity. * The nomads have no buildings and badge that identifies them as a kingdom because being nomadic, the kingdom moves to many places not having the time to have large buildings and solid as houses or walls having the only camp that was to arm and disarm to the needs of the nomads being a notorious representation of this construct in the game. 'Reference' * The old view of the path of nomads in 2.0.0 'External Link''' * What is a nomad * Nomads today Gallery RobloxScreenShot02032015 205828219.png RobloxScreenShot02032015 205941598.png RobloxScreenShot02032015 210222541.png RobloxScreenShot06282014 200727068.png|Regular nomad's armor Screenshot 18.png|Campfire! Nomad Team.png Nomad outpost1.png|The outpost color when captured by nomads. Nomad.png|The Nomad kingdom builder. Iron Armor.png|Nomad Tier 1 armor. Knight Armor.png|Nomad Tier 2 armor. RobloxScreenShot01212016 161008646.png|Nomad tier 4 armor RobloxScreenShot01112016 171817238.png|Nomad tier 3 armor nomadas 164265fwta.png|Swimming in the nomadic lake 1.0.0 nomadas z121wq.png|Camp nomad 1.0.0 jhajugyqe454qwertyui.png|small nomads w4aertqyuqwwe132.png|freezer RobloxScreenShot12262014 221559119.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_204126274.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_204640384.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_204132572.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_204137571.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_204208690.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_204716123.png RobloxScreenShot20191217_205321790.png Category:Factions Category:Tribe Category:Gaming Category:Wiki content Category:Game Mechanics Category:Kingdoms